


It's the car, right?

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the car, chicks love the car...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the car, right?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a quote from Batman Forever, yet another challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #6 'Torino'

**It's the car, right?**

By Belladonna

 

"Starsky, that's the fourth one for this week. Heard that Liz from R&I was talking about asking you out next. You've become quite the ladies' man there."

-"I've dated girls before, you know."

"Yeah, but ever since you've bought the new car, they are swarming around you like flies...."

-"Ewww, thank you very much for _that_ mental image. You're just jealous, Hutch. I'll tell you why, it's the car, you know? Chicks love the car."

"In your dreams. Why anyone would be attracted to this rolling coke can is beyond me."

-"Come in the backseat and I'll show you."


End file.
